


The Bigger Day

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Never leaving [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: After nine years, Castiel and Dean get married.





	The Bigger Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Big Day. It takes place nine years after. Enjoy!

Cas walked down the aisle, his mom on one side and his dad on the other. The alter was decorated beautifully, a golden arch covered in white and red roses. His brother Gabriel, his best man, stood on one side. Dean's younger brother Sam, his own best man, stood on the other. Once Cas reached the alter his mom and dad broke off and sat down on the side. As Cas turned and saw Dean walking down the aisle with John and Mary by his side he remembered the day Dean proposed.

********************

They had gone out to Cas' favorite restaurant for their eight year anniversary. Dean ordered Cas' favorite champagne. Once it came to them he poured them both glasses.

"Cas, I don't usually do chick flick moments but never in all my life did I think I would fall in love with my best friend. These past eight years have been the best in my whole life. You've made me the best person I could be. I never want to leave your arms. I love you." Dean got down on one knee opening a small box with a simple gold ring inside,"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" Cas stood there shell shocked.

"Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you so much! I'm never going anywhere." Cas threw himself into Dean's arms.

********************

Cas realized he was crying as Dean reached him. They faced each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate..." The pastor began. Cas barely noticed. He was too busy staring into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"You may say your vows."

"Castiel, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to grow old with you. I will protect you from any harm that could possible come our way. You are the perfect person, you are my angel. I will always be yours, if you'll have me." Dean promised. Cas took a deep breath.

"Dean, I waited for you for forever because I knew you were my soulmate, my perfect other half, my significant other. I was right. I will love you forever and always. I will always have you." Cas promised. 

"Dean Winchester, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do."

"Castiel Novak, do you take this man to be lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." And with that Cas said the two most important words in his entire life. They slid their rings on each others hands.

"Then by the power vested in me I declare you partners for life. You may kiss each other." Cas kissed Dean, showing all his love for him in that one kiss. Cas was home and he was never leaving.


End file.
